dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)
Scrolls of Forbidden Lore Summary::Bound within reality and beyond its edge lays the spawn of primal chaos, forces alien to all life. Elder Evils, they are called, some known as the first "beings" to be, others from spaces in which time is not known, and so the concept of "first" is alien to them. The Scrolls of Forbidden Lore is a record of but a few of the terrors known to exist within reach of reality. Some are forces unknowing and uncaring, and some actively seek us harm. Take heed that the knowledge of what lies within may cause the reader to desire a return to when madkind was ignorant of just how small we really are. When life first looked up into the heavens and beheld the vastness about them, they realized they were but a small part of a grand cosmos. In the world, the knowledge of its depths, whether it was plumbed by arcane forces or by scientific progress, have enlightened everything to new worlds, new dimensions, a vast cosmology beyond all scope, up to the edge of reality where sanity breaks down and the Far Realm boils. But eyes cannot see through the layered skins of the Far Realm, nothings know not how far it spread or why it works. Nor can anything see that such forbidden maddening things boil right below the surface, hidden in the shadows of creation. Reality as a whole is an island of stability in a sea of chaos, and under it's skin churns nightmares better left untouched... Contents [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Introduction|'Introduction']] :Untold Evils :Signs of the End :Serving the Unspeakable :Malefic Properties [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Algollied, the Melody of Death|'Chapter 1: Algollied, the Melody of Death']] :Background :Goals :Algollied in the Campaign :Algollied [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Ba Kuluwm, Face of Gods|'Chapter 2: Ba Kuluwm, Face of Gods']] :Background :Goals :Ba Kuluwm in the Campaign :Ba Kuluwm [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Doulastre, the Mother of the False|'Chapter 3: Doulastre, the Mother of the False']] :Background :Goals :Doulastre in the Campaign :Doulastre [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Doxglomung, the Twilight Haze|'Chapter 4: Doxglomung, the Twilight Haze']] :Background :Goals :Doxglomung in the Campaign :Doxglomung [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Dusleocht, the Elemental Chaos|'Chapter 5: Dusleocht, the Elemental Chaos']] :Background :Goals :Dusleocht in the Campaign :Dusleocht [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Eskhara, the Bearer of Infinite Scars|'Chapter 6: Eskhara, the Bearer of Infinite Scars']] :Background :Goals :Eskhara in the Campaign :Eskhara [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Pax-Nemeseia, the Furious Grave|'Chapter 7: Pax-Nemeseia, the Furious Grave']] :Background :Goals :Pax-Nemeseia in the Campaign :Pax-Nemeseia [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Ur-Tirannos, the Impure Prince|'Chapter 8: Ur-Tirannos, the Impure Prince']] :Background :Goals :Ur-Tirannos in the Campaign :Ur-Tirannos [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Vanant, the Legion Prince|'Chapter 9: Vanant, the Legion Prince']] :Background :Goals :Vanant in the Campaign :Vanant [[Scrolls of Forbidden Lore (3.5e Sourcebook)/Wersokatalusis, the Two-Headed Warlord|'Chapter 10: Wersokatalusis, the Two-Headed Warlord ']] :Background :Goals :Wersokatalusis in the Campaign :Wersokatalusis ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Sourcebook